Dalish Love
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Mayana was forced to leave her clan to become a Grey Warden leaving behind Tamlen with no idea what really happened to him or where he could be, she found herself seeking comfort in an assassin who had sought to kill her at their first meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short chapter to start off a story about my Dalish elf and her romance with Zevran before and after the arch demon. Im still trying to think of ideas thats why the chapter is so short. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Zevran watched her from the fire where he sat with the Dalish, she laughed when the Halla pushed its nose into her back trying to get her attention, she reached up running her hand down its face as she pressed her forehead against it. Zevran smiled he'd never seen her like this, she was so happy and carefree among these elves laughing as they shared stories with one another. He watched as she pulled herself onto the Halla's back the vine tattoo that wrapped its way up her left leg standing out against the whiteness of the Halla's fur, she laid her head against its neck wrapping her arms around it as it began to move towards the small pond on the edge of the camp disappearing into the shadows. Zevran stood up slowly walking towards the pond, the Halla reappeared from the shadows slowly walking towards him. He ran his hand over its back as it passed, the moon reflected off of the pond the only light this far from the camp. He looked down to see her Dalish armor laying across the rock, her head popped above the water her long auburn hair flying through the air to land on her naked back.

He ducked into the shadows when he saw her turning around to look behind her, the moonlight shining on her face as she squinted her eyes into the darkness. She laughed as Oghren belched behind her shaking her head and turning it back up to the sky staring at the stars. He could hear here whispering something but couldn't make out what it was, he saw Leliana walking down the trail towards them he pushed himself deeper into the shadows hiding from her view.

"Mayana?" Leliana called to her, she turned sinking deeper into the water to cover herself. "Would you perhaps mind if I joined you?"

"No not at all Leliana." Mayana called back to her.

Leliana slipped out of her leathers leaving her underclothing on and walking into the water. "I was getting rather sick of being stuck with the men and I saw you sneak off, though I did see Zev following you but he doesn't seem to be here with you." She remarked glancing around the pond.

"He probably wandered off into the forest somewhere, I'm sure I would have heard him approach." Mayana replied.

Zevran chuckled peeking out of the shadows at them.

"Have you noticed the way he looks at you?" Leliana asked swimming up next to her.

Mayana shook her head looking over at her "He probably thinks of me as just another girl… another story that he can tell. How he conquered a Dalish elf." She said waving a hand in front of her.

"I don't think so Mayana, its more… its, Maker I don't know." She laughed. "I just know that it's more than that."

Mayana shook her head looking back at the stars. "Maybe" she shrugged.

"I'm going to get some wine… Do you want some?" Leliana asked swimming back towards the shore.

"No I'm fine Leliana, thank you!" she called.

Zevran watched as Leliana walked past him after pulling on her leathers, he looked back over at Mayana who was swimming around in the moon light. He stepped out of the shadows pulling his leathers off deciding he would strip his underclothing off as well since she was naked. He quietly slipped into the water swimming out to where Mayana was.

"It's a beautiful night… isn't it?" he remarked as he got closer to her. She spun around the moonlight shining over her face he reached out tucking a strand of her long hair behind her pointy ear. "Beautiful" he whispered.

"It is isn't it?" She smiled looking up at the sky.

"Not the sky" Zevran grabbed her chin pulling her face back down to his "you" he pulled her closer to him.

"It's cold" she said swimming away from him and towards the shore "I'm going to get out." She walked out grabbing his shirt off the ground and pulling it over her, she bent down pulling her cloak around her before picking up her leathers and walking back towards her tent. She ducked into the tent throwing her leathers aside grabbing a pair of underwear and pulling them on before she walked out and sat next to Lyis sitting down and laying her head on him letting out a sigh.

Zevran walked up to her softly kicking her barefoot with his own. "Can I join Warden?"

She looked up at him following the tattoo that wrapped around him from his back and dipping into his pants. "Of course Zevran." She smiled.

He laid down next to her propping himself up on his elbow following the tattoo with his eyes watching as it disappeared under his shirt. "I like your markings."

She lifted her leg into the air looking at the tattoo "Oh thank you Zev".

"If you don't mind me asking, how far up does it go?"

She rolled onto her right side pulling his shirt up over her hip, he traced his fingers over the tattoo the vines stopping on her stomach just below her belly button. "It's beautiful."

"It hurt" she laughed. "What about you?" she asked looking up at him and running her finger down the tattoo on his face. "Did yours hurt?"

"Not much" he smiled leaning into her touch.

She smiled as she traced her finger along his jaw dropping it down onto his neck and letting it fall down his chest resting her hand over his heart. He put his hand over hers pulling it away and kissing her palm keeping it against his mouth and opening his eyes to look in hers. She smiled and brushed her thumb across his lips "Smile" she whispered tilting her head to the side.

His lips slowly pulled at the corners until his teeth peeked through, she slid her hand up his face brushing her thumb across his ear as she leaned towards his face his eyes still locked with hers as she brushed her nose on his, it took everything he had to hold back from kissing her and she knew it. She ran her finger down the point of his ear running her tongue across her lips Zevran gave in and caught it with his lips watching her eyes slowly close he ran his hand up the back of her shirt till it came to rest between his shoulder blades and pulled her against his body as he deepened the kiss his tongue tangling with hers. She tasted like the sweetest fruit you could ever find in Thedas, he pushed Lyis away from them catching her head before it fell to the ground rolling her onto her back breaking away from her mouth. Her eyes opened looking up at him as he pushed the hair back away from his face and kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle.

"I like this side of you" she whispered pushing his hair behind his ear.

"You're the only one who brings this side out of me." He smiled.

"Is that what you tell everyone who you try to bed?" she frowned.

"No my Grey Warden… Only you, you seem to bring a side out of me that I didn't even know existed."

"Really? I have to say I am surprised Zev." She said running her hand up his arm.

He laughed. "As am I" he pushed his lips back against hers.

She pulled away pushing him onto his back, he sat up pulling her into his lap tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her back into a kiss wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer to him as he gently kissed her neck pulling her head back and kissing under her chin, she arched her back pushing her stomach against him and tilting her head back. He kissed down her neck letting go of her hair to pull the front of her shirt down kissing between her breasts, she let out her breath in a silent moan throwing her arm around his neck and pulling herself up, she whispered something in elvish he couldn't make out before pushing her lips back against his in a brief kiss.

"Zevran I'm not ready to give myself to you, I'm sorry." Mayana sighed looking away from him.

He grabbed her face pulling it back to face his. "I'm just enjoying your company we don't have to take our clothes off to do this."

She smiled wrapping her other arm around his neck fumbling with his hair "I like you Zev, I like you a lot. But I've already been hurt once and I don't want to be hurt again." She frowned thinking of Tamlen.

"So have I my Warden" he whispered looking away thinking of Reina.

"I'll be careful if you are" she whispered running the back of her hand on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayana walked through the forest the sun peaking through trees and catching the small medal emblem on the front of her Dalish armor.

"Why are we walking back to this ruin?" Zevran called watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

"You don't have to come Zev."

"You expect me to let you wander this forest alone?"

"I grew up in these forests." She looked over her shoulder at him.

He looked up at her giving her a sly smile and a wink.

They walked through the broken door into the ruins, Mayana walked down the stairs making her way to the ritual room kneeling down next to the fountain and placing the tablet on the floor next to it.

"Doesn't this fascinate you?" she looked up at him as he sat down next to her. "Our people once roamed these halls. Our ancestors slept here. And now… it's nothing but a forgotten ruin." She ran her hand along the surface of the cool water. "The shemlen stole this from us, made us forget everything and submit to them."

He reached out to her wiping the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Something awful happened here." She whispered closing her eyes and leaning her face into his hand. "Do you know much about our people?"

"I've heard stories."

She looked down twisting her necklace between her fingers.

"What's this?" he leaned across the small pool of water and held her hand still looking at the necklace.

"It belonged to my father." She smiled looking over at him brushing her fingers down his tattoo. She tilted her head catching his lips with hers in a brief kiss.

"You my dear warden are tease." He smirked as she pulled away.

"And you enjoy it." She smiled touching the tip of his nose with her finger. "Can I hear about your last mission now?"

He sighed sitting back down on the floor. "I suppose there is no reason for me to remain silent any longer, you have been a good friend to me. There's a reason I took your contract, it wasn't to leave the crows meeting you was quiet an accident. My contract before this… did not end well." Mayana slid across the floor to sit in front of him shaking the water from her hand. "You must realize before that day I was cocky and arrogant. I was the best crow, I believed, and I bragged of my conquests… both as an assassin and a lover."

"Before? You seem the same to me." She smiled.

"I was often told I was insufferable… right before I ended up in bed with someone. Such is how it was." He laughed. "One of the crows grew tired of my bragging and I was given a very difficult contract. A merchant with many guards and completely silent. Another crow Taliesen agreed to be part of my crew as well as an elven lass named Rinna. She was... a marvel." He smiled looking down at his hands. "Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired. Rinna was special, I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me. Taliesen revaled to me that Rinna had taken a bribe from the merchant and had told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her. Rinna begged me not to. On her knees with tears in her eyes, she told me she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it was true, I didn't care. Taliesen cut her throat and I watched her bleed as she looked up at me. I spat on her for betraying the crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all. I wanted to tell the crows of our mistake, what we had done. Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt. But they knew what we had done. The master who disliked me told me so to my face. He said the crows knew… and they didn't care. And one day my turn would come."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"To rub it in my face, perhaps. That I was nothing. That she was nothing." He shrugged looking up at her. "You once asked me why I wanted to leave the crows." She nodded. "In truth what I wanted was to die. What better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens? And then this happened… and her I am."

"Do you still want to die?" she asked reaching out for his hand.

"No. What I want is to begin again. Whatever I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it." He smiled running his thumb over the top of her hand. "I owe you a great deal."

"You owe me nothing."

He smiled pushing her hair out of her face. "So tell me… you said you had been hurt. What man could be so stupid to hurt your heart?"

She frowned pulling her hand away and turning back to fumbling with the water again. "He didn't do it intentionally… his name was Tamlen." She smiled. "He had been my best friend since my first memory, I loved him."

"What happen to him?"

"We were sneaking away from camp together to be alone when Tamlen spotted some shemlen running through the forest. We thought they were here to harass the camp, when we caught them they told us they found an elven ruin. They gave us an artifact they had found and told us that there was a monster that had chased them out of the ruin and they were just trying to get back to their home. After we let them go Tamlen insisted on visiting the ruin. It was very similar to this one, the undead walked, there were signs of not only elves but humans as well." She shook her head looking around at the ruin. "There was a mirror… I told him not to touch it." She whispered trying to hold the tears back as her breath caught in her throat. "He didn't listen… and then I woke up back in camp. We looked for him but could not find him anywhere. The mirror had been tainted by the darkspawn and infected both of us. That's why I became a Grey Warden, I would have died otherwise. Where ever he is…" She shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly turned away hiding her face in her hands.

Zevran reached out to her pulling her across the hard floor into his lap. She buried her face into his armor hiding her face from view. "It seems we are not so different as I believed."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Zevran looked over at Mayana as they walked through the forest back to camp.

"Yes thank you Zev." She smiled glancing over at him.

"I think we should head to Redcliff now that we have recruited the Dalish." She announced as they walked up to the group gathered around the fire. "If we leave now we can make it back before night fall."

They packed their things up and tossed them into the back of Bodahn's wagon. Mayana said her goodbyes to the clan and followed behind them scratching Lyis and flashing him a smile when he looked up at her, ears flat against his head. She pulled a small piece of meat from her cloak and handed it to him he took it from her hand swallowing it whole. She laughed pulling her hood over her head.

"You spoil that dog you know." Zevran smirked appearing next to her.

"Oh…" she jumped looking over at him.

"Did I take you off guard?" he laughed.

"I thought you were in the wagon with the others." She smiled pulling her hood down.

"You looked lonely" he smirked grabbing her chin and turning her attention back to him.

"Warden!" Oghren yelled from the back of the wagon taking her attention away from Zevran.

"Yes Oghren." She sighed turning towards him.

"Little pike twirler says he is sensing darkspawn. He wants to set up camp and see if we can avoid them."

"Okay. We can camp in the clearing just up ahead like we did last time." She smiled pulling her hood back over her head.

She followed the wagon up into the clearing and pulled her furs out, if there were darkspawn she didn't want to deal with having to escape her tent. She laid them out in front of the fire pulling a package of crackers from her pack and falling onto the furs next to Lyis. She tried to ignore the far off humming in her head as she watched Wynne light the fire before she disappeared into her tent.

"Sleeping under the stars?" Zevran smiled as he walked out of his tent no longer wearing his armor.

She nodded looking up at the dark blue sky with a smile as he sat down next to her. He laid down on his back grabbing her arm and pulling her down next to him, she laid her head on his chest draping her leg over his. "Do you think the crows are looking for you?" she whispered.

"I would be offended if they weren't." he laughed.

It wasn't long before the camp fell silent and the three of them fell asleep next to the slowly dying fire.

* * *

Mayana jerked awake sweat running down her neck soaking the front of her armor, she panted looking around the dark camp.

"Lethallan…" she looked around desperately as the wind blew through her hair carrying his voice with it sending a shock up her spine.

"Tamlen" she whispered looking around searching for him, she caught the pairs of golden eyes shining in the moon light. "Zevran… Zevran get up." She whispered shaking his arm.

"Ooohhh… What is it Mayana?" he groaned looking up at her terrified face. He quickly sat up grabbing his blades and looking towards the forest.

"Darkspawn." She whispered pulling her arrows onto her back before she readied one on her bow. "Alistair! Alistair come now!" she screamed firing her arrow into the forest the shriek letting out a scream as it lodged into its eye.

Zevran pushed her behind him staying clear of her bow as she fired arrows at the charging shrieks. Alistair appeared from his tent with his sword in hand quickly grabbing a shield from the ground. "Go get out of here!" he yelled helping Sandal into the back of the wagon. Bodahn took off down the road towards Redcliff taking Morrigan with them for protection. Mayana ducked as Zevran swung his blade around taking down a shriek full of Mayanas arrows. Alistair quickly followed them slicing through a shrieks arm as it reached out for Mayana.

She spotted him at the edge of the forest still wearing his Dalish armor though it was badly damaged the tattoo on his face almost invisible against his now black skin.

She dropped her bow and arrows on the fur and slowly stood up ignoring Alistair's yells and pushing past Zevran walking towards him at the edge of the forest. "Tamlen" she whispered as he turned around and walked into the darkness of the trees. She ran after him Zevran and Alistair calling after her still battling the shrieks. "Tamlen" she whispered again searching the trees for him.

"Lethallan" his voice echoed around her coming from every direction.

Her body shook as the tears fell down her cheeks a small smile forming on her face at the sound of his voice. "Tamlen please." She pleaded searching the trees. His form pulled out of the shadows and walked towards her. "Oh Tamlen!" she sobbed reaching out and taking his face in her hand. He closed his eyes her touch flooding his decaying mind with memories… the way her hair smelled, the touch of her lips, her smile, her laugh, the way she felt against him, how she looked the night they first made love under the moon the stars shinning in her blue eyes… the way he felt when she told him she loved him.

"No" he jerked away from her hands the song in his head becoming louder his body shaking with pain. He dropped to his knees screaming holding his head in his hands. "Kill me… Please Mayana… end it, end my pain, end the memories, end the song… I can't hold on any longer."

"Tamlen… please we can heal you." She cried dropping to her knees and taking his head back into her hands pulling him to look at her. "You can become a Grey Warden like myself… Tamlen please."

"I love you Mayana." He cried pulling her to him and pushing his lips against her.

She screamed against his mouth as his nail ripped through the skin on her back. "Tamlen please!" she cried as the hot blood ran down her back soaking the grass behind her.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Tamlen growled sinking his sharp teeth into her shoulder.

She screamed trying to push him off of her the pain surging through her body.

"Mayana!" Zevran yelled running towards her followed quickly by Alistair he shoved his dagger through Tamlen's head causing him to quickly release Mayana, stumbling backwards and to the ground. "Are you alright?" Zevran asked as he crouched down next Mayana she nodded covering the gash pouring out blood on her shoulder.

"Abelas Mayana…" Tamlen whispered reaching to her. She crawled towards him quickly grabbing his hand and taking it in her own. "I love you and always will." He breathed the life in his eyes slowly fading.

Her body shook as the tears poured down her face covering his chest where the armor was torn. "I love you Tamlen." She whispered as his head fell to the side and his eyes slowly closed a sob broke its way through her lips as she kissed his hand holding it against her lips as she whispered an elven prayer for him.

Zevran knelt down next to her wiping the tears from her cheek the best he could before slowly pulling Tamlen's hand from hers and laying it on his chest. She clung to Zevran burying her face into his neck as he picked her up off the ground. "Can you take care of him?" Zevran nodded towards Tamlen looking at Alistair. He nodded walking over to the body and pulling Zevran's dagger out. "Wynne!" Zevran called sitting down onto a stump someone had pulled in front of the fire.

"By the Maker Zevran! What happened?" she yelled as she ran over to them pulling Mayana's tattered top piece of her Dalish armor off Zevran pulled one of the furs off the ground covering the front of her with it.

"It's a long story. Can you just heal her?" he asked pulling her long brown hair that was sticky with blood off of her back so Wynne could see the twin claw marks running down her back. "Leliana, there is a herb in my bag that's in my tent." She nodded ducking into her tent and returning with a bag and handing it to Zevran. He pulled some out pulling Mayana's head up so he could see her face. "Here my Grey Warden." He whispered pushing the herb into her mouth. "It will help you sleep." She opened her eyes now blood shot and red, she ate the herb and laid her head back against his chest. Her body quickly fell into the rhythmic breathing of sleep. Zevran watched as Wynne slowly healed her tattered back before turning to her mutilated shoulder.

"I can't heal this fully Zevran. She will have a scar." She looked up at him as her skin pulled back together. "Leliana can you help him wash the poison and blood off of her in the river?"

"Of course." She disappeared in her tent returning a moment later with soap, a towel and a t-shirt. "Come on Zev." He followed her carrying Mayana in his arms. "If you sit with her here I can use this cup to wash her." Zevran nodded tossing the fur on the shore before sitting down in the shallow water. Leliana pulled the rest of her armor off and tossed it next to the fur. "Just lean her head back." Zevran complied tilting her head back watching the water run down her neck as Leliana rinsed her hair before massaging the soap into it. "Umm… Do you want to?" She held the bar of soap out to him nodding to her body.

"As wonderful as that sounds I think maybe we should just let her do that when she awakes." He smiled dipping her further into the water to rinse the blood off the rest of her body as Leliana walked out and grabbed the towel draping it over Mayana when he stepped out and patting her body dry.

"Okay sit down here and hold her up so I can slip this shirt on." Leliana motioned towards a rock. They quickly pulled the shirt on and Zevran wrapped her in her fur and readjusted her in his arms as he stood up.

"I'll just put her in my tent, she didn't pitch hers." He whispered looking down at her face. He slipped into his tent laying her down on the pile of blankets and furs. He pulled his wet clothes off switching for a pair of dry pants before lying down next to her pushing her wet hair out of her face.

* * *

Zevran opened his eyes when he felt her shift under his arm.

"Hi" she whispered pushing his hair behind his ear and running her finger down it. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime dear warden." He smirked.

She frowned laying back down on the pillow. "Poor Tamlen."

"I am sorry you had to see him like that. It looked like he loved you a great deal." He sighed tracing the light tattoo on her forehead and down her nose.

"Yeah" She smiled shutting her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about him? Some believe that it helps mourn lost love."

"No. I mourned him along time ago when I left my clan." she opened her eyes staring into his golden eyes and pushing herself up enough to press her lips against his slipping a hand behind his neck pulling him down with her as she lay down onto the pillow deepening their kiss.

"I don't think this is the best time to do this Mayana." He whispered pulling away from her.

"I want to." She pushed her lips back against his.

"But you don't." he pulled away from her. "Your heart is aching and your just looking to me to try to fill it with pleasure and I refuse to do that." She looked up at him. "I want to don't mistake that but you will only regret it in the morning." He pulled the fur over them and laid back down wrapping his arm around her stomach.

"I have to say you surprise me Zevran." She smiled turning towards him and closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Zevran followed behind Wynne as they made their way to the Pearl to retrieve Mayana, Oghren and Lyis who had left for the Pearl six hours ago and still hadn't returned. Wynne pushed the door open, the anger painted on her face. Zevran felt confused he didn't understand why he was upset with Mayana, she was free to do as she liked… as was he.

"Have you seen a Dalish elf with a Mabari hound and a dwarf with bright red hair likely drunk?" Wynne growled folding her arms over her chest.

"Well the dwarf has been in the room with three of my girls for four hours now… The elf is over there."

"Thank you." She turned on her heel her anger subsiding when she saw Mayana playing cards with another woman.

"My girls would just love you handsome." The woman smiled running her hand down Zevran's arm.

"Ugh… How do you keep winning?" Mayana laughed throwing the cards down on the table.

Zevran ignored the woman pawing at him as he leaned out to see Mayana. "Isabella?" he whispered leaning out more so he could see her.

"Let's play again." Mayana smiled. "I want to shuffle this time."

Isabella handed her the cards.

Zevran pushed the woman away and made his way to the table where Mayana was sitting.

"Hey Zev." She smiled looking up from the cards.

Isabella looked up. "Oh have you come to apologize?" she crossed her arms.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Mayana looked between the two of them.

"You could say that." Zevran smirked looking over at Isabella.

"Do you want me to leave you two to catch up?" Mayana smiled.

"Any catching up that me and Zevran would be doing wouldn't be done out here in the open." Isabella smiled still staring at Zevran.

Mayana looked between the two as they stared at each other. "Right well… um have fun with that…" she felt awkward sitting in the booth with both of them lusting after each other. "I'll search for someone else to teach me to duel." She slid out of the booth Lyis following after her. "Come on Wynne." She nodded to the door. "Well that was awkward." Mayana frowned looking down at Lyis who whined, she smiled and scratched his head. "I don't need Zev I got you." He barked, his small tail wagging as fast as it could.

"A lovely young lady like yourself should not be traveling alone."

Mayana looked down the alley seeing a man standing at the end of it with his arms folded. "I can take care of myself and I'm not alone." She looked at Wynne and Lyis.

"An old woman and a hound…" the man shook his head. "I thought the mighty Grey Warden's traveled with better company."

"You must have mistaken me for someone else." Mayana shook her head backing up only to see the way was blocked by two elves.

The man laughed. "Where is Zevran?" Mayana looked over at him. "I see he is not with you..."

"Obviously." She groaned putting a hand on the small blade strapped to her thigh.

"Shame… I guess I will need to seek him out when I finish with you."

"Here I am Taliesen…" Zevran called pushing past the two elves blocking the alley. "Tell me where you ordered here or did you volunteer for the job?"

"I volunteered of course." He smiled. "When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue I had to see it for myself."

"And here I am in the flesh." Zevran replied opening his arms as he pushed Mayana behind him.

"You can come back with me Zevran, I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

"Of course I would have to be dead first." Mayana looked between Zevran and Taliesen.

"And I'm not about to let that happen." He glared over at her grabbing her hand.

"What?" Taliesen laughed looking between them. "You've gone soft!"

"The answer is no… my old friend… I'm not coming back with you…" he turned away from Mayana and back to Taliesen. "And you should have stayed in Antiva." Zevran pushed Mayana to the ground as an arrow flew past them.

Mayana quickly pulled her bow out catching an elf off guard and catching his arm with an arrow. Wynne took out the assassins behind them as Mayana moved back getting away from Taliesen as he charged towards them. Mayana and Wynne slowly took down the archers on the roof tops as Lyis dealt with what assassins remained on the ground. Mayana rushed towards Zevran as he shoved his blade into Taliesen kicking him off and standing over him as his body fell to the ground.

"You're hurt." Mayana grabbed his arm pulling him away and to an empty crate. "Sit" he listened sitting down on to the crate and looking at the gash on his arm.

"You will need to stitch it, I can't heal that completely." Wynne looked over Mayana's shoulder as she dug in her bag.

"We need to get out of this alley." Zevran panted looking down at her.

"Let me at least bandage it." She pulled a cotton shirt out and wrapped it around his arm.

* * *

"Mayana please." Zevran groaned as she pushed him through the door of Eamon's estate.

"Shut up and just go." She sighed pushing him up the stairs to her room.

"If you wanted me in your room Warden all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "Go… go and sit while I get supplies." Mayana disappeared into Wynne's room grabbing a needle and thread along with salves. "Take your chest piece off." She called as she walked into her room and grabbed a towel, laying it out on the floor and setting her supplies out. She looked up at him. "Here" she pushed his hands away and unbuckled his armor herself, tossing it on the couch next to him. She pulled his arm straight and poured water onto the gash. "So now what?" she looked up at him after she had threaded the needle.

"Well…" he flinched when the needle pierced his skin. "The crows will believe I died with Taliesen as long as I do not make my presence known to them they will not seek me out."

"Is that not a good thing." She glanced up as she pulled the skin together.

"It is what I have hoped for since you decided not to kill me. I suppose it is possible for me to leave. I could go somewhere far away where the crows would not find me."

"You could go with Isabella… I am sure they would never find you on her ship." Mayana turned back to her sewing.

He laughed shaking his head at her question.

Mayana finished, she bit the thread after she made sure her knot would hold. She reached down grabbing a hand full of her salve and wiping it onto his arm. "There" she smiled grabbing the towel and wiping the salve off her hands. "I'm hungry… are you hungry?... I think I'm going to go get some food." She stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Whoa!" Teagan laughed as Mayana came around the corner and ran into him.

"Oh Teagan." She blushed looking up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." He smiled. "Right I'm just going to go that way." She looked away rushing down the hall.

"She's rather bashful… isn't she?" Teagan asked as Zevran came around the corner.

Zevran laughed watching Mayana who was staring at the floor mumbling to herself. "When she is not prepared yes… She can be minx when she wants to."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Leliana laughed looking at Mayana who was fiercely rubbing at her eye.

"I think I got a dog hair in my eye!" she groaned blinking. "Will you look?"

Leliana walked over to her starring into her dark blue eye searching for the stray hair. "Ahh… I see it!" she smiled squinting.

"Ahh… get it… get it!" Mayana laughed holding her eye open.

"What are you doing?" Alistair looked over Leliana's shoulder into Mayana's wide eye. "You have a hair in your eye Yana."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Mayana groaned.

"Here" he slid his finger across her eye pulling the hair out.

"Ahh!" Mayana closed her eye quickly rubbing it.

Leliana smacked Alistair as he laughed.

"How dirty was your finger?" Mayana groaned as her eye watered.

He shrugged as he walked away.

"That was disgusting!" Leliana stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah… Did you see his hand?" Mayana rubbed her eye again.

"Did you poke your eye out?" Zevran smirked as he walked towards them wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No Alistair just shoved his dirty finger in there to fish out one of Lyis's hairs." Mayana blinked her eyes wiping the water off her cheek.

Zevran chuckled shaking his head.

"Does it look bad?"

"Your eye is blood shot." He grabbed her chin looking into her eyes.

"Great." She sighed rubbing her eye again.

"Stop rubbing it. You'll only make it worse." He groaned pulling her hand down.

"It itches!"

"Of course it does Alistair just shoved his dirty finger in your eye!" Zevran laughed pulling her into the house. "Can I get some clean water?"

"Of course." A servant nodded disappearing into the kitchen.

"Let me see." He grabbed her face turning it so he could see her eye.

Mayana stared into his golden eyes a small smile twitching at her lips.

"Thank you." Zevran took the water from the servants hand and turned back to Mayana. "Alright open your eye."

"Ahh!" she quickly closed it as he poured the water into it.

"You have to keep it open or I cannot wash it out."

"I'm trying." Mayana grabbed his wrist that was holding her head in place.

He emptied the rest of the water onto her eye before drying her face with a towel.

"Does it look better now?" she looked up at him.

He nodded.

"Thank you Zevran." She smiled kissing his cheek.

He grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall. "That's all I get?"

She smiled tracing a finger down his jaw. "I said thank you."

"That's all I get?" he wet his lips with his tongue.

"Yup." She laughed pushing him back so she could walk away.

She found Leliana and they made their way around the marketplace looking at dresses.

"Oh look at this one!" Leliana held up a night gown from Orlais against Mayana.

"Leliana!" she shrieked pushing it away and looking around.

"What? You should get it!" Leliana held it up again.

"No! What would I do with it?" she pushed it away again.

"I bet Zevran would like it." She smiled.

"Really?" Mayana tilted her head to the side.

"Just get it Yana!" Leliana sighed giving it to the man.

"Fine." She groaned giving the man the coins. She stuffed it into her bag hiding it from view.

They wandered around until they finally reached the estate.

Mayana made her way upstairs to her room pulling out her new armor and laying it down on the bed.

"Are you still going to teach me how to use a bow?" Zevran grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"How did you get in here?" she twisted trying to break free from his grip only to have him fall on top of her onto her bed.

He laughed lifting up off of her enough so she could breathe.

"Zevran get off!" she bucked under him trying to knock him off.

"Warden if you keep moving like that I may just stay here." He smirked brushing his lips against her ear.

Mayana turned catching his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it, the metallic taste of his blood flooding her mouth. He groaned wrapping a hand around her throat and forcing her mouth open with his catching her tongue. She pulled away pushing him off of her and wiping his blood off her mouth. She looked over at Zevran as he pulled his lip into his mouth clearing the blood off of it.

"Or we could play rough in your bedroom." He smirked.

"Grab the extra bow from my trunk." She whispered grabbing her arrows and bow from the ground and rushing out of the room. Zevran rushing behind her, they made their way outside to where the well was. Mayana stopped setting down her arrows and handed one to Zevran. "Okay now get in the position to fire it."

Zevran took the arrow taking the stance he had seen Mayana in so many times.

She walked around him pushing his legs closer together with her foot, she walked behind him resting her chin on his shoulder and running her hands up his arms. "Now relax your mind." She whispered her breath hot on his neck. "Let Andruil guide your aim." She closed her eyes pulling her hands down his arms and up his chest.

"Enjoying yourself Warden?" Zevran fired the arrow piercing the bucket.

Mayana opened her eyes quickly gathering herself as she cleared her throat. "Good job." She walked towards the arrow trying to wiggle it loose from the bucket.

Zevran caught her as she turned around grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling her up. Mayana roughly pushed her mouth to his tangling a hand in his hair. He groaned as he pushed her against the hard stone wall following the trail of vines that wrapped around her leg.

"People can see us." She whispered closing her eyes when he kissed her ear.

He pulled her away from the wall readjusting his grip and carrying her into the shadows of an alley next to the estate. "There" he smiled pulling her head back by her ponytail and kissing the front of her neck fumbling with her armor.

"I don't think we should be doing this here." She moaned trying to pull his hands away from her armor.

"Hey!"

They looked up to see Alistair leaning out of a window.

"We can see you! CLEARLY!"

"Yeah we should defiantly not do this here!" she laughed sliding down to the ground.

"Thank you Alistair!" Zevran glared up at him.

"Anytime!" Alistair smiled shutting the window.

"Yana" Zevran called walking towards her.

She stopped and turned around.

"Who is Andruil?"

"She is the goddess of the hunt. I thought your mother was Dalish."

"Yes but I did not meet her remember."

Mayana nodded following after him into the estate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alistair please…" Mayana ran up the stairs of the estate trying to keep up with Alistair as he rushed away from her. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship! Please talk to me!"

"Ruin our friendship?" he came to stop in the hallway leading to his room.

Mayana backed away from him as he hurried toward her, his nose crinkled in anger; her back hit the hard stone of the tall wall knocking the breath out of her.

"Were you thinking of me when you made him a Warden?"

"Alistair…" Mayana could feel the water quickly gathering in her eyes.

Alistair growled as he punched the wall behind Mayana causing her to flinch and turn her face away from his. She could feel his breath on her cheek, the sound of his heart beating in her ears. "Why would you do that? Why would you betray Duncan… betray me?"

Mayana closed her eyes as she turned back to face him. "I didn't betray anyone." She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, she could see the hurt and the anger that filled the golden ones staring back at her. The betrayal he felt… caused by her. She closed her eyes again as his forehead came to rest on hers, she no longer had the strength to hold back the tears as they spilled onto her cheeks leaving hot trails behind them. She kissed back when his lips meet hers, she didn't want him to leave he had been the only friend she had had when she left her clan. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her as he deepened their kiss, crushing her against the cool metal of his armor.

"I can't." Alistair breathed as he let go of her and pulled the arms away that clung to him. "You made your choice and I made mine."

"I don't want to do this without you." Mayana sobbed grabbing his hands into her own and pulling them to her chest, she rested her chin atop of his hands and closed her eyes.

Alistair brushed the tear that slid down her cheek catching it with his thumb before it reached her chin. "I cannot stand by your side as long as Loghain is a Warden."

"But you are still a Grey Warden Alistair you cannot just stop being a Warden because of him."

Alistair sighed and closed his eyes as the anger in his chest began to build again.

Mayana gently kissed his hand trying to calm as she looked up at him with water filled blue eyes. She loved him, it was not the love she felt for Zevran but it was close enough that she didn't want to see him this way… the way he had been when she had walked out of Flemeth's hut to see him sitting by the murky water heartbroken. He had tried to hide his tears then but had failed, she could clearly see the salted wet paths they had left behind but now… now he was a different person, stronger, and he hide his emotions from her something she wished he would not do… not now.

He took her face in his hands brushing away the tears that fell from her sad eyes. "I wish you luck in your upcoming journey, in your… battle, may the maker watch over you and keep you safe."

She closed her eyes as he softly kissed her before releasing her face and turning to walk away. Mayana reached and grabbed his hand as he walked away slowly letting his fingers slip from her grip. "Goodbye Alistair." She whispered as she watched him walk away from her.

Zevran slowly opened the door to Mayana's room squinting his eyes as the breeze from the hallway rushed past him into the room blowing out the dim flame that was clinging to life on the melted candle next to Mayana's bed. He quietly made his way to her bed where she lay wrapped in the heavy blankets that lay across the bed, her pillow damp with the tears she cried for her lost friend and fellow Warden.

"Zevran?" Mayana whispered reaching for his hand; she wrapped her fingers around his pulling him onto the bed with her. He carefully climbed into the large bed with her, Mayana quickly crawling into his arms and burying her face into his neck. This is what she needed, this is what she wanted he had been there after she had seen what had happened to Tamlen, there when she felt like her world was crumbling to piece around her and now he was there again telling her that she was doing the right thing. An assassin… no a Crow… a Crow of all people was the one she turned to when she just needed someone to tell her everything would turn out okay that what she was doing what she was fighting for was all worth. A Crow who months earlier had tried to kill her and instead had stolen her heart, he was all she wanted.

Zevran slowly pulled his arm out from under Mayana and pulled her up the bed till her head rested on the pillow above her; he pulled the large blankets across her and kissed the light tattoo that covered her forehead.

"Stay… please." Mayana grabbed the collar of his shirt as he went to leave. "I want you too."

Zevran smiled slowly pulling her hand from his shirt. "I wasn't going anywhere my Grey Warden." He whispered pulling the blankets aside and climbing into the bed.

Mayana hurried across the bed and back into his arm burying her face into his chest, breathing in the smell of leather that covered his skin as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before sleep quickly claimed her pulling her into the fade where her dreams gave her no relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Raven Jadewolfe and Fate80 for the reviews and all the others who added to fav/alerts. :D

* * *

Mayana screamed as she woke from her dream and sat up right. Her chest jumping as she tried to regain her breath, she looked around the camp still dimly lit by the campfire.

"Warden?"

She looked over to find Loghain exiting his tent. "Dreams?" she breathed looking over at him.

He nodded. "I heard you scream."

Mayana nodded looking down at her hands. "I think the arch demon is getting closer."

"Is that what the dragon is?"

Mayana nodded. "I… I don't know how we are going to do this." She sighed letting her hands fall into her lap as she looked up at Loghain. "I'm just an elf."

"You defeated me."

"True." Mayana smiled. "But you are no arch demon." She sighed as she shook her head.

"You are a fine fighter Warden. If I had to trust anyone to keep Ferelden safe besides myself it would be you."

Mayana laughed as she looked up at Loghain. "You are a horrible liar."

Loghain laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah you do smile!" Mayana smiled as she watched Loghain.

"Just do not mention to anyone."

Mayana saluted him. "Goodnight Loghain." She called as he ducked back into his tent. She sunk back into her bedroll; she tucked her arms behind her head as she stared up at the night sky above her. Memories of Tamlen flashing quickly in front of her eyes, she sighed as she covered her eyes, nothing was going to give her relief tonight.

"I have to wonder why you are sleeping out here my dear Warden."

Mayana smiled as she pulled her arm from her eyes and looked up at Zevran standing above her.

"It is so dirty."

"I am use to "dirty" I am Dalish." She laughed. "Would you like to join me?"

"Actually…" Zevran held his hand out to Mayana. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in my tent?"

"In your tent?" Mayana cocked her eyeball as she took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. "And what is going to happen in your tent?"

"Well that is completely up to you my Warden."

Zevran stumbled into the tent, the way Mayana had leapt onto like a feral Mabari had sent him flat onto his back on the bedroll knocking the breath out of his lungs and into Mayana's mouth. Mayana sat up straight flipping her hair over her head onto her back. Zevran's hands explored her body as she tugged at the leather strapping of his pants trying to rid him of them. She sighed when she finally untangled the belt, tossing it aside as she pulled the leather armor off of his legs. Mayana quickly pulled her tunic off along with her under garments and tossed them aside before turning back to Zevran, her chest rising quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Slow down Warden."

"No not now. Next time we can take things slow but I have waited long enough for this and I need it… now." Mayana breathed wrapping her hand and around him and guiding him inside of her. Her head fell back as she lowered herself down onto him, all her fears, worries and anxiety quickly washing away and out of her mind.

Zevran's hands anchored onto Mayana's hips controlling the speed at which they moved the best he could. "Mayana…" He breathed trying to control himself as she moved even faster. "Slow down; take the time to enjoy this."

Mayana grabbed Zevran's hand and forced them onto her chest, she was sick of him trying to be in control for once he could just lay back and let her do what she needed to do. She leaned forward her hips keeping the same pace as she caught Zevran's lips, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she felt her release coming quickly. She jerked her hips harder until Zevran's breath became very labored, her fingers dug into his chest as she threw her head back and ecstasy filled her entire body. Zevran's fingers dug into Mayana's waist as his own release shook his entire body.

Mayana collapsed on Zevran's chest her breathing labored and her heart feeling as if it would jump out of her chest. Zevran wrapped his arms around Mayana as his body relaxed and his breathing slowly returned to normal. Mayana rolled onto her back and stared up at the top of the tent her mind completely blank, a wide smile stretched across her face as she rolled onto her stomach and watched Zevran.

He smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face and across the chain of the necklace she always wore around her neck. Mayana smiled as she traced his ear with the tip of her finger.

"So what now Mr. Assassin?"

"That is completely up to you."

"To me?"

Zevran gave her a quick a nod.

"Hmm…" she smirked still tracing his ear with her fingers. She leaned forward softly touching her lips to his.

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her body against his, Mayana sighed as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Mayana walked ahead of everyone with Lyis close to her side, she twirled her hair between her fingers as she scanned the woods around her. She came to an immediate stop as her head became to buzz, her eyes franticly searching the woods for the darkspawn. They were close, so very close and yet her eyes could not pick them up. She pulled her bow from her back griping it tightly as she readied an arrow still scanning her surroundings for the creatures.

"Darkspawn?" Leliana breathed as she stopped at Mayana's side.

Mayana nodded.

"Where?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Lyis growled as he took his spot in front Mayana and Leliana.

"Where?" Wynne called from the wagon.

"I can't lock on them!" Mayana called her voice filled with worry. She heard the dagger but she wasn't quick enough and before she knew it she was flat on her back with the small dagger dug into her side. Her hands shook as they wrapped around the handle of the dagger, she tried to keep her breath shallow as she looked around her trying to keep her eyes open as everything became foggy. She felt like her breath was being pulled from her lips, she tried to focus on her breathing the sound of her own heart beating blurring out the sounds of combat that surrounded her.

"Mayana?" She looked to see Leliana's worried face close to hers.

"Get here over here!"

She felt her body rise from the ground, the smell of leather strong in her nose; she tried keeping focus on the tattoo that covered the side of Zevran's face as he carried her to Wynne. She groaned as he slowly laid her down onto the flat rock.

"Mayana… Warden?" Wynne grabbed her face and turned her eyes to her own. "I need to pull the dagger."

Mayana just stared at Wynne; she had no energy to move or even answer. She felt Zevran's calloused fingers wrap around her hand and squeeze it tightly.

Her body lifted off of the rock as Wynne slowly pulled the dagger from her chest her mouth open in a silent scream. Zevran held her face in his hand running his fingers gently through her hair; she could watch his mouth but could not hear what he was saying to her. Mayana felt the pressure of someone's hand on her wound but she kept her eyes locked with Zevran's holding on to him and trying to keep her mind awake. The blue light of Wynne's healing magic reflected in Zevran's eyes as the cool electric feeling washed over her body. Zevran smiled and ran his thumb across Mayana's bottom lip as closed her eyes her breathing quickly returning to normal.

* * *

Mayana opened her eyes to see the star lit sky above her; she slowly sat up and glanced around the camp to see everyone gathered around the fire as Morrigan was preparing dinner. Mayana rubbed her head as she lay back down onto the bedroll, her head beginning to spin. She gripped her rib where the dagger had penetrated it as she quickly hurried out of her bedroll, her body jumping as she the bile quickly came up her throat. She felt a cool hand on her back as another pulled her hair out of her face, she emptied her stomach before taking in a deep breath of the cool night air.

"It's the magic." Zevran whispered. "Wynne used quiet a lot of it."

Mayana groaned as a sharp pain filled her body.

Zevran scooped Mayana up into his arms and carried her back into her bedroll. He laid her head into his and traced the light tattoo on her forehead with his fingers lulling her back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it takes so long for updates on this story I just have a hard time writing it, this story is hard to make original because there are sooooo many DA stories and I don't like making my stories like everyone else does. I try to make them original but I fail lol. It doesn't matter tho as long as my readers are happy._

* * *

Zevran kissed under Mayana's chin as her head tilted back, softly nipping at the exposed part of her neck as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. She caught his lip biting down on it and pulled a deep groan from the elf as his hands pulled her legs up around his hips as they began to slide from the fast rhythm he had been keeping. Mayana was sure they had been going at this for hours now each of them daring the other to finish first, she didn't know how much longer she could hold it but she refused to let him win. She used what little strength she had left to force Zevran on his back, taking his arms by the wrists she forced them above his head as she ground her hips into him draining everything she had.

"You won't win." Zevran groaned from under Mayana, her hair surrounding his face like drapes would a window.

"Maybe you should just let me win." Mayana smiled. "Please…" she moaned closing her eyes pushing the elf over the edge; she quickly followed collapsing onto his chest.

Zevran's fingers ran across her back as they caught their breath, a smile stretched across his face as he watched Mayana's eyes. It wasn't long before the room was silent, only the crackling of the wood in the fire interrupting the silence.

* * *

Mayana jolted up right her heart skipping beats as she fought to control her breathing, her hair sticking to her damp naked body. She looked down at Zevran who remained undisturbed next to her. She slowly slid from the bed grabbing the small tie from her pile of clothes and using it to pull her hair into a ponytail. She pulled an oversize tunic from her bag pulling it over her head and grabbing her cloak. She silently slipped from the room, wrapping the tunic around her and hiding her long legs from view. The stone of the castle was cold on her feet as she made her way towards the castle's main entrance nodding to the guard as she pulled the hood over her head and walked through the large doors. She squinted into the darkness at the tall figure standing at the edge of the cliff that held the castle.

"Alistair?" She whispered walking forward.

Alistair looked over his shoulder as she stopped next to him. "Dreams?"

"Yeah. You too?"

He nodded looking away towards the water.

"Is Anora as bad as we all assumed?" Mayana forced a smile as she gently elbowed his side.

"Worst." Alistair frowned. "You think it would be wrong if we divorced?"

"You aren't even married yet Alistair."

He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Don't second guess yourself, you were a fine Warden and you'll make an even better king." She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers into his.


End file.
